


It's Complicated

by offscreenmusings



Series: Green Eyed Monster [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: Kara can't stop gushing about her new friend Kate Kane, and Lena's starting to get the wrong idea
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Green Eyed Monster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603072
Comments: 20
Kudos: 777





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny, a couple days ago I replied to a comment saying that I probably wouldn't ever expand on jealous needs. But then crisis happened and I couldn't stop thinking about how excited Kara got every time Kate showed up
> 
> I always struggle writing jealousy, so please be nice :) I hope you enjoy!

“I can’t wait for you to meet her.” Kara gushed for the hundredth time that morning as she shoved an oversized bite of cinnamon bun into her mouth making Lena grimace. 

“She’s a superhero.” Kara continued around her full mouth. “And she’s gay.”

Kara grinned at that, her eyes losing their focus. “Alex needs more gay friends.” 

Lena almost snorted at that, not believing for a second that Kara was getting this excited over a new friend _for her sister_.

“Oh! And she’s a CEO too!” Lena was grateful Kara had swallowed her food before flashing her with that hundred watt smile. “I mean, with 500 more tattoos.”

Lena quirked a perfectly groomed eyebrow wondering when _exactly_ Kara managed to see just how many tattoos Kate Kane had.

“She sounds… interesting.” Regardless of her cold tone she had to admit that her interest in this woman was piqued. Kara had been raving about her for weeks now, since the whole crisis. Repeatedly telling Lena every little detail she had retained. And frankly, Lena's curiosity was growing.

Kara nodded, not noticing the edge Lena’s voice had taken on. Or just how their weekly brunch date had somehow become a very animated one sided conversation.

“She is!” Kara leaned forward, her chin propped on two hands. "I've invited her to game night. I’m so excited for you to meet her."

Lena grinned so big she could feel a tinge in her cheeks as she prayed Kara wouldn't notice how it didn't meet her eyes. "I can't wait."

* * *

Lena wished she stayed late at the office. She had thought about bailing all afternoon as her stomach clenched at the mere idea of game night. It had been awhile since she had taken Kara up on an invitation, and she was still feeling a little hesitant. Plus there was the added anxiety of finally meeting Kara's guest of honour.

The guest who was currently opening Kara's apartment door to let her inside. Looking much too comfortable for someone who she had hoped didn’t visit often, with a half drunk glass of wine in one hand, and a henly that was riding up her stomach showing off a flash of abs. Taking in the ruddy colour of her cheeks and the way she was still talking to Kara over her shoulder, Lena doubted she had only just arrived.

Her stomach lurched at the implications.

She was always the first one to arrive, and the last one to leave - if she did leave. Now looking at Kate Kane giving her the once over she couldn't help but wonder if this is how she always looked when Alex showed up for game night, she wondered if she always looked so… happy. 

"You must be Lena." 

"You must be Kate." 

"Guilty as charged." Kate smiled as she took another swig from her wine glass, emptying it. 

"Can I pour you one?" Kate held up her empty glass in question as she moved through the kitchen and quickly pilfered a fresh bottle. 

"Please." Lena slipped out of her heels, swallowing a groan as her feet stretched against the floor, refusing to let Kate see her discomfort. 

"Long day?" 

The question was asked with a genuine look of concern as she offered a generous glass of wine. Lena couldn't help but smile as she took the glass.

"You could say that.

Where's Kara?"

"Oh. She said something about you insisting to pay if it was delivered. She was just leaving to get the food when you arrived." Kate tilted her head towards the open balcony. "She should be back before everyone else gets here."

Lena rolled her eyes, "I swear she forgets I'm a billionaire."

Kate hummed knowingly. "She said you'd say something like that."

A beat of silence passed between them as they both sipped their drinks.

"You care about her."

"Of course." Lena responded automatically. "She's my best friend." Lena added on, studying Kate’s response.

Kate smirked at Lena "I can't figure out how she affords to pay for all the food she eats... The DEO does not pay her enough." 

"Thank you!" Lena cried, "I've been trying to convince her to eat healthier for years. She refuses to believe that it will give her more energy and she won't have to buy as much food."

"What are you two talking about?" Kara flew in the window with a stack of pizzas in one hand and an oily paper bag of potstickers in the other. 

"Your awful diet." Kate responded blatantly. Laughing as Kara blinked owlishly looking between the two women.

"I take it back. I don't want you two to meet."

"Too late for that." Lena replied as she tilted her glass in Kate's direction, offering the rim so they could clink their glasses together at Kara's groan.

As Kara spread the pizza boxes across the island, Alex entered the apartment with Kelly. Followed soon after by Nia and Brainy. 

After a couple arguments between Alex and Kara, everyone finally agree on charades as the first game as they all settled into the living room with plates heaped with pizza balanced on their laps. 

"Partners?"

Lena turned towards Kara to respond when she realized that Kara was looking up at Kate from her spot on the floor, a swirl of disappointment sinking low in her stomach.

Lena waved off Nia's invitation to be their third partner. Letting herself get caught up in staring at Kara pressing further into Kate's legs as they heckled the other teams. The two of them pointing and shouting in unison whenever they thought other teams were cheating. She sipped her wine to ward off the pit in her stomach when she watched Kara beam at Kate as she guessed every one of her clues before the sand ran out. 

She left the living room abruptly through their second turn. Cutting between the two bodies as Kate mimed out clues for Kara to guess. Making her way to the kitchen, Lena watched the two interact from behind the island as she drained her second glass and poured a third.

So focused on glaring at Kate, Lena didn't even notice their turn had ended until Kara's voice made her jump. 

"Are you ok?" 

Lena turned to see Kara cautiously eyeing her glass. "Perfect."

Kara shuffled a little closer as her voice dropped. "Are you sure? You're awfully quiet tonight, and you only drink this much when you've had a bad day or something is bothering you."

Lena wanted to snap at Kara for being so observant, yet so oblivious.

"I'm fine, Kara." 

Lena sighed when she saw how Kara's face fell. Softening her tone she pressed a hand against Kara's giving it a small squeeze. "I'm fine Kara. Let's go play."

"Ok." Kara smiled hesitantly before she looked over towards Kate, brightening instantly when she saw her watching them. "I bet Kate and I can beat you and Alex."

Kara took off back to the living room. Unaware of Lena's face darkening for a moment before she followed her back into the living room just as Kara announced the challenge to the group.

Lena's mood continued to darkened when Kara and Kate won the round of charades. 

A whole bottle of wine disappearing after Kate beat her out of first place in monopoly.

Another half bottle disappearing when Kate's hand slid high up Kara's thigh as she leaned in to whisper in her ear, close enough her lips grazed the shell of her ear.

The other half of the bottle disappearing after Kara asked her to stay the night. All concerns of her driver seeing her in such a state vanishing only to be replaced with thoughts of seeing Kate sharing Kara's bed instead of her. 

Thoughts that were kept from being drowned in a third bottle when Kara's hand wrapped around her own peeling away the corkscrew from her hand and taking away the bottle. It wasn't until both were safely returned to the kitchen that Lena realized that they were truly alone.

"Where's Kate?" Lena grimaced at the snark in her tone. Alcohol never did bring out her more flattering side. 

"She said she was going to stay with Alex and Kelly tonight." Kara ignored Lena’s tone as she placed a cold glass of water on the table, followed by a couple of familiar red tablets. 

The both sat in silence as Lena swallowed the tablets dry and started to sip on the glass of water. It wasn't until she finished that Kara spoke again. 

“Kate said something tonight.” Kara broke the silence softly. As she turned to look at Lena, the slight movement in her hair the only evidence that Lena had shifted to look away from her.

“She said.” Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily. “She said that you’re in love with me.”

Lena’s eyes shot up, her eyes wide as the two stared at each other.

“Are you?” Kara whispered, slowly inching forward. 

Panic was starting to rise in Lena’s chest, her eyes flicking rapidly over Kara’s face. “What does it matter, you like Kate.” 

Kara softened when she saw Lena’s eyes fall to look at her glass, avoiding the possibility of seeing the confirmation in Kara’s eyes. Pressing two fingers under Lena’s chin, Kara raised her face to look at her again.

“Oh Lena. It’s not like that. I mean I do like Kate. She’s smart, and tough, and-.” Lena tried to pull her face free, unable to handle how gently Kara held her face as she rambled awkwardly about another woman.

Kara held on, bringing Lena back once again, staring earnestly into deep green eyes. “But she’s not you.” 

“You are so kind Lena. It amazes me everyday how kind you are. The world is a better place for having you in it. 

You are the strongest person I know.”

“I’m not strong.” Lena whispered, trying to pull loose again. 

“You are!” Kara spoke, as if trying to will Lena to believe them. “You are so strong.

And I love _you_.” 

Lena hiccupped, and closed her eyes. Overwhelmed by feelings and the bright blue eyes that always seemed to be able to look straight through her.

“I’m sorry.” Confused, Lena opened her eyes again, leaning slightly into Kara’s hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner. Alex still says that I’m oblivious when it comes to people’s feelings.” 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh wetly, her heart swelling fondly. “You really are oblivious.” 

Lena smiled when she heard Kara’s laugh ring out. The two moving in simultaneously to press their foreheads together. “And you’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“I wasn’t jealous.” Lena pretended to be offended, a hint of amusement still colouring her voice.

“Ok.” Kara replied seriously as she breathed in deeply. 

They sat like that in silence. Foreheads pressed together, hands wandering up over arms, across necks and shoulders, and gliding down spines. Thumbs grazing against patches of bare skin. 

“Lena.” 

Lena’s movements halted at the hesitant whisper. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Lena slowly released the breath she was holding, pulling back so she could look Kara in the eyes, her thumb gliding over her cheekbone. “I know Kara.

I’m sorry too, for everything.”

Kara nodded against her hand, pressing a light kiss to Lena’s palm. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
